An Innocent Among Killers
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: All I wanted to do was have a nice vacation in Italy, but instead I end up becoming the next target for an Italian murderer. After a near death experience I end up getting taken hostage by him and his friends. It's going to take all I have just to survive one night with these killers. / A 2p! Hetalia story, rated M to be safe in case of future violent scenes/


ok we all know it's been a while since I've posted anything. I KNOW I said I would update a looooong time ago but some stuff happened and that got very delayed.

Anyway, I am happy to announce that I have been inspired to do a 2p! Hetalia story thanks to a thread on Tumblr (thanks to bellaciaoitaly!)

Hope you all enjoy! (please don't kill me for not updating in forever) And let me know what you think because I'm already considering making multiple endings to this story...

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit," I mumbled fearfully under my breath. My Mary Janes hit the pavement hard as I picked up speed. Almost hitting a wall, I slowed down just enough to make a turn down a narrow alleyway.

"Run all you want, bella~ I'll catch you one way or another…" That voice, **that damn voice.**

_I just had to get myself into this mess didn't I?_ I thought to myself.

My trip to Italy had been going splendidly until of course, this.

Running along I could hear a family having some sort of party in a house I passed, lucky them. Left, right, left, left, straight, right, dead end. "_Shit…_." I mumbled as my voice quivered and cracked.

"Ah, bella, did you **_really_** think you could get away from me in **_my _**city?" The bastard that had been chasing me turned the corner leisurely, twirling a knife in his hands.

"Though I must admit, you are different from most. They usually don't put up much of a fight." He said with an sinister smirk. The darkness of the night made it difficult to really point out his features, but I could see that he wore clothes similar to that of a uniform, and his hair was somewhat dark and his eyes….they didn't seem to be a natural color.

"Now, I'm going to give you two options….."He toyed with the end of his knife and eyed me up and down.

"One…..give up and I'll go easy on you." I frantically searched the nearby walls, there were no windows, no one would be able to hear me if I screamed. As he walked ever so slowly closer to me, the more frantic my search became.

"Two…..keep fighting in vain and I'll make this the most miserable day of your pathetic little life~." The man said with a cold smile. I back up against the wall farthest from him. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest, chills ran up and down my back, and the sweat on my neck made me feel as cold as ice. My hands were against the wall and felt something like a crevice. _Do I still have a chance? _He was still about 10 feet away, presumably giving me time to think. I spun around and without hesitation, stuck the end of my foot in the crevice. I searched for another one and pulled myself up more. Another and another, until I was a good way near the roof of the building in no time at all. I heard him curse under his breath. Just then, something silver flew past my head and lodged itself into the wall. He had thrown that knife, **_at my head. _**Along my cheek I could feel a thin cut that had started to bleed. My eyes grew wide and I climbed faster. After reaching the roof I reached down and grabbed the knife, then preceded to run on the rooftop in the opposite direction of him.

_Gotta run, have to get help, have to lose that damn Italian bastard_, my mind repeated over and over again as I navigated over roof-tiles. They were all somewhat slippery and the roof I was on was slanted on both sides, one misstep could send me over either side and that would be my downfall…..literally.

I heard a noise and looked behind me to see that he had followed me. My pace quickened, I almost slipping but at least I was going fast. I reached over the roof and jumped a short distance to reach the next one. The roof on this building was mostly flat so I started to run. My short, dirty blonde hair flew at me from all sides due to the wind. It blocked my view and caused me to mis-step. I fell onto my back and skidded down the side of the roof. I panicked as I came closer and closer to the edge, and when I reached it I managed to kick off with my legs to jump to a neighboring roof. My jump and allowed my to grab the edge with my hands, but nothing more. My arms felt like they had been pulled out of socket from my weight but I ignored it and pulled myself up regardless.

The place underneath me seemed to be a storage facility of some kind, seemingly abandoned. I wasn't surprised, this part of town I was in was very rural. Behind me I heard something land. I turned around fully to see my pursuer had made the jump and we were now on top of the same building…together.

I back away from him slowly, and when I reached the middle of the roof I heard something crack. I looked below me just as the roof caved in and I fell. I screeched as I fell through the air. Time seemed to slow for a moment as I tried to grab the edge of the hole the roof had made. My hand missed and I landed hard on pile of rotted wood and plaster. Everything hurt, I tried to stand but only ended up falling again a few feet away.

I saw him jump through the hole and land where I had previously been. I tried to raise my hand to use the knife I had gotten, but I soon realized I wasn't holding it anymore. In my fall it had landed far away from me, out of my reach. I looked miserably up at him, my eyes wide, my chest growing tight as he grew closer. He kneeled next to my face and held a knife at my neck, different from the one I had taken.

"You know, bella~," he seemingly purred, "You're quite different from those other girls, much smarter, much more interesting…and entertaining. I'll have to keep you around….." he grabbed what looked to be a rag out of his coat pocket and held it against my face. I tried to fight but the knife at my throat soon stopped my weak struggling.

His final words rang in my ear before everything slowly went black.


End file.
